Numbers Of Life (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsunayoshi can see how long everyone around him has left to live; at the age of 7 he is kidnapped for 4 days and his life was never the same afterwards. Now he lives with a very possessive hitman; and soon he will have to deal with a future that he never knew about. Caused by a father he hates. R27,1827, and maybe some R2718. Will have lemon later on.
1. Ch 1 - How It All Began

**Author's Note: So since someone requested me to continue the story I have been re reading and editing it. This chapter is edited and I will get to the next one when I have some time. **

* * *

**Numbers of Life – Ch.1 – How It All Began.**

Tsunayoshi sat quietly in the classroom at his regular desk. He was staring out the window aimlessly when he saw Hibari pass by. He wasn't surprised though when he saw the prefect because he was right on time with his regular schedule. Tsuna was smiling until he noticed something that instantly had him standing up and heading for the classroom door. Tsuna ran out of the room as quickly as possible ignoring all of the teachers' protests. When he got outside he looked around in search of Hibari to see him turning the corner. As quickly and quietly as he could he followed Hibari from a distance. He knew that being seen would add more problems to the situation so he tried to remain as hidden as possible.

Tsuna watched Hibari very carefully paying attention to everyone and everything around him. If he could notice what was going to happen then it was possible that he could stop it. He didn't want the prefect to die knowing that he might have been able to save him. It didn't matter if he didn't know the male very well. No matter what others thought about him he would try to do what he could. Even if they all thought he was a selfish mute.

* * *

For as long as he could remember Tsuna had known that he was special. That he could see things that other people could not. He had always seen numbers above the heads of other people. Since he was born he could see the lifespans of all the people around him. Although he didn't really know what the numbers meant when he was a child. He only learned that it was the persons lifespan counting down at the age of 7. When he had been out shopping with his mother he had noticed her number was only at 10. He watched as the numbers above the adults heads all around began to count down. He had noticed the numbers counting down a while ago but hadn't really been paying them too much attention until they reached 10 and began their path to 0. He didn't know what was going on but he was scared as he watched the number above his mothers head count down. When his mother's number hit 0 there were multiple extremely loud bangs. His mother along with all the other adults in the area that had low numbers began to drop dead with bullet holes in their chests one by one.

The person with the gun had taken Tsuna and the rest of the children in the small area. For 4 days the children were with the man. For four days Tsuna had watched his kidnappers numbers slowly decrease. Yet watching the killers numbers countdown was different then watching his mothers. He now knew what the numbers meant and he was happy that the man would soon be dead.

Tsuna wasn't even slightly scared and actually found the other children to be annoying. He stayed as far away from the other children as he could since they were all scared and crying. Even though the situation should have been terrifying he kept his composure and remained in a state that was completely opposite the other kids. He remained calm and continued to keep his emotions in check. Something inside him said that he would be fine so he believed in that small voice. That small voice had never been wrong before. He was even rewarded by the man for staying quiet. The man must have found the other children to be loud and annoying too because Tsuna always received more food and water then the others. He knew that he was being rewarded for his good behavior even when it caused all of the other children to begin to ignore and hate him. He didn't care because as much as Tsuna wouldn't mind having them to talk and play with. He put more value on simply keeping himself alive.

The days flew by extremely quickly and on the 4th day when he knew it would happen Tsuna kept as close to the man as he could so that he could watch. He wanted to see how it happened. So that night when the numbers finally said that the man only had 30 minutes. He made sure to stay with him not leaving the room for anything. When it said that the man had only 5 minutes left Tsuna got this sudden urge to countdown.

"Five" the man looked down at the child who hadn't made a single noise since his arrival. He had started thinking that the kid was a mute. Yet this proved his earlier conclusion wrong.

"Four" the man noticed a slightly creepy smile forming on Tsuna's lips. The childs strange behavior had begun to creep him out.

"Three" the man was frozen by the child's actions.

"Two" Tsuna stood up and backed away from the man. His smile slowly disappearing.

"One" **BANG**

A bullet hole appeared in the middle of his kidnappers' forehead. Tsuna stayed quiet as he watched the dead body hit the floor. This death seemed to suite the man in his eyes. The man hadn't been mean to him but he had still killed a lot of people.

Tsuna looked to the door way of the room to see a tall man with curly side burns and a fedora. The man came in and pointed his gun at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't even flinch at the movement of the gun. The man laughed at the strange child, "You're pretty brave."

Tsuna could see his reflection in the only mirror the now dead man owned. He saw the numbers above his own head, "There's nothing here to fear."

The man started moving around the building. He seemed to be looking for the rest of the kids. Right before the man opened the door his numbers started counting down from 5, "Hey mister you have 5 minutes left."

The older man looked down and stopped, "5 minutes left until what?"

"The end of your life." was what Tsuna said in response to his question. His voice was completely emotionless as the words left his lips. The man looked away and opened the door not taking the kid seriously. Tsuna felt a sudden need to stop him so he jumped up grabbing the man's arm and pulled him down. There was a noise as five bullets lodged themselves in the wall where the older man's head had just been. Tsuna watched as the numbers changed back in to a really large one, "What the hell kid?"

Tsuna let him go, "Had I not done that you'd be dead."

The man looked down, "Had I not killed that man in the other room you'd have wound up like the rest of the kids."

Tsuna glanced into the room to see a lot of blood. He knew that half the kids had disappeared but he really hadn't been paying too much attention to them? He had seen that their numbers were low but he was only worrying about himself. He looked up at the man, "What happened to them?"

The man in a fedora looked around, "He was hired to keep children for their organs for when an important persons' child needs a transplant. He provides the needed organ from the children he takes."

Tsuna didn't really understand too much but at least he understood that it was a very bad thing. He was looking around when he felt the man grab his arm, "Time to go kid."

Tsuna was suddenly lifted off of his feet in to the air. The man started heading out of the house carrying Tsuna, "Where are you taking me?"

"With me. I can't leave someone who's seen me at the scene of the crime. It's either this or I kill you." Tsuna didn't struggle. He knew better then to fight. This man wouldn't hurt him. Actually Tsuna believed that if anything this man would be the one to protect him from any future occurrences.

"Kid. What's your name?" Tsuna glanced up at the man that was carrying him, "Tsunayoshi."

The man smirked, "Suits you. You can call me Reborn then."

Since that day Tsuna had been with Reborn. Reborn had quickly become his new family. Reborn never asked too many questions allowing Tsuna to live a quiet and peacefully life. While living with Reborn Tsuna remained a very reserved and demure person. It wasn't until Tsuna acted up one night that answers finally were needed.

At that time Tsuna had just turned 10. Reborn had been homeschooling him at the time so Tsuna rarely left the house. Whenever Reborn invited anyone over Tsuna would just watch quietly, never speaking. To be more exact Tsuna never uttered a single word when around anyone but Reborn. Even when they tried to talk with Tsuna he wouldn't respond to them. Lal and Colonnello had attempted to get the younger to speak on many of their visits. They were jealous that the child would only ever talk to Reborn. Reborn had told them that the child could speak but they were starting not to believe him because the child just never spoke in front of them.

One night though it was different. Reborn had been visited by his friend Luce who needed to talk to him about a job request she had gotten. Tsuna like usual was standing right behind Reborn's leg waiting for their guest to come in. Like he always had since Reborn had found him. But this time Tsuna acted different. The second Tsuna saw her he stepped out from behind Reborn's leg and walked over to her. He took her hand in his and muttered, "10."

They were both completely confused although it did remind Reborn a lot of the day he had met the kid, "10 what Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna felt his feet leaving the ground as the woman carried him in her arms, "Tsunayoshi could you please tell me what you mean by 10?"

Tsuna nodded at her request, "10 minutes."

The second Tsuna said minutes Reborn knew what he meant and grabbed Luce's hand. He quickly moved her from that location. As they moved Tsuna kept his eyes locked above her head as he watched the numbers. He counted out loud as they moved fast across the house, "15, 20."

Luce looked at Reborn confused about what was happening, "Why is he counting?"

Reborn let her go and pulled his gun out, "I don't know anything for sure but I think I have an idea." He looked at Tsuna, "Take her to your safe spot okay."

Tsuna nodded jumping from Luce's arm's, "Come."

He quickly led her through the house in to his room. Once there he pulled three books on the shelf as a door opened in the wall. Once they were both inside he hit a button and it locked closing behind them. Tsuna smiled at her when he saw the new numbers. "It's okay now."

20 minutes later and Reborn returned to them. He picked Tsuna up as Luce walked towards them still confused, "I took care of them all. You had quite a lot of hitmen after you."

Luce gasped clearly surprised, "You must be kidding me."

Reborn shook his head "I wish I was. You need to call your men for some protection before you even think about trying to leave."

Tsuna shook his head, "She's okay now. She'll be fine."

Reborn glanced at him, "How do you know that Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna pointed his fingers at Luce, "The numbers above her head are back to normal."

Reborn set Tsuna down on the bed and knelt in front of him, "I need you to explain what you mean by that."

Tsuna looked straight at Reborn, "When your number hits 0 then you die. That's why I knew to stop you years ago. When mommys number had hit 0 she died."

Reborn and Luce just starred at the child, "Why did you never tell me?"

Tsuna frowned, "Even with proof no one would believe me."

Luce took his hand in hers with a smile, "We believe you. If I can see the future then there's just as much of a chance that you can see life spans. It just means that your special. It's a good thing child."

Tsuna shook his head and both of them saw tears for the first time fall from his eyes, "It's not a good thing. Daddy always said it was bad thing and would hit me. He told me if I ever told anyone he would lock me up. I didn't want to be locked up anywhere."

Luce could feel the anger leaking from Reborn as he heard that. Reborn quickly questioned the child, "Tsunayoshi what's your last name?"

Tsuna looked into Reborn's eyes then shook his head. The voice in his head told him not to say a thing, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" was all that Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked down at his hands, "Because you want to hurt daddy and that would have made mommy sad."

Luce looked at Tsuna. She felt so bad for what the child had been through. She looked back at Reborn who was still angry, "Calm down. Your anger is really showing right now. You're lucky that he's not scared by you."

That night was when Tsuna truly started opening up. That was the day Luce basically became his mother and he started to really trust her and Reborn. That was also the day his training had begun.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Tsuna started following Hibari around. He watched the numbers continue to count down. When it finally dropped down to 5 minutes he took the risk of being spotted and moved closer. The second that he saw the person who would cause the prefects death he quickly made his move.

* * *

It had been a very normal day for Hibari following the same regular schedule of biting to death any students who broke the rules. The basic same schedule in his life that hadn't changed since he first became a perfect. Yet strangely enough he had bitten to death someone from out of town the other day which was a very rare occurrence.

Hibari looked around when he felt like he was being watched but did not see anyone. When he was sure no one was there he continued to walk. Suddenly there was someone literally right beside Hibari attacking him. He knew he was strong but at the same time he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough to block the man's attack.

All of a sudden a brunette appeared between him and his attacker. Instantly he could tell the brunette had been hit. Yet at the same time with what was in the boys hand and where it was aimed he knew that the attacker would be dead a lot quicker. The man dropped dead in front of them as the brunette placed his hand over his stomach clearly hurt. He winced in a lot of pain, "Shit that asshole poisoned the blade."

Hibari watched as the teen dropped down. Clearly he was in a lot of pain, and with what he had just heard he was slightly worried, but he didn't know why. This kid wasn't anyone important to him even though he had seen him before. If he could remember correctly the boys name was Sawada Tsunayoshi but everyone just seemed to call him the schools mute even though he had clearly just spoken, "Herbivore?"

Tsuna looked up at him, "I'm not a herbivore Hibari-san."

Tsuna pulled his phone from his pocket clearly having a hard time dialing as his hands shook. He raised the phone up towards his ear before cursing under his breath. Whoever he had just phoned must have failed to answer.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't fucking believe it. Of all days to let someone stab him it had to be this one. He had called Reborns cellphone the second he realized the blade was poisoned only to receive absolutely no answer. Which was a very rare occurrence since Reborn always answered his phone unless he was on a mission. He closed the phone not even thinking twice before ending the call and dialing in the next number. He begged to god that she would answer because he really didn't know how much longer he could remain conscious. So she was his last chance. He was so relieved when he heard a click, "Hello?"

Tsunayoshi went to talk but started coughing in pain. He managed to force out, "Luce. Help. Stabbed."

Luce instantly changed to a stern personality, "Tsuna calm yourself and breathe slowly. Now tell me where you are."

Tsuna could feel his consciousness slipping as he stared at Hibari. He lifted his phone and handed it to Hibari before he passed out. The male prefect was definitely his last hope.

Hibari acted fast as he caught the small brunette that had saved him. He raised the phone to his ear, "He passed out."

He could hear a very worried but stern sounding woman on the other end, "Who are you and where is Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari breathed out as he told her, "He's hurt."

The woman reacted quickly, "Please I need you to bring him to me."

Hibari made a scoffing noise before agreeing, "Fine where should I take him?"

She quickly gave Hibari directions before he hung the phone up and shoved it in his pocket. Hibari removed his belt and tied a piece of fabric to apply pressure to the stab wound before he picked Tsuna up. He carried the boy in his arms as he made his way to where she had given him directions. When he got there it was a large mansion and he just stared at the gate. He was just about to knock when a woman with blue hair pushed the door open. She had two men in black suites behind her that took Tsunayoshi from his arms. She led Hibari in following the men carrying Tsuna.

The men had set Tsuna down on a bed and Luce had started working on him quickly. It didn't take her long before the wound was all closed up and bandaged. The only problem was that she needed to do something about the poison that was in his system. Tsuna was already extremely lucky that he had a high immunity built up to poison thanks to reborn. If he hadn't then he would have probably already been dead.

* * *

Reborn was watching his target from a roof quite a distance away. He lined up the cross hairs on his gun with the man's head before finally pulling the trigger. Just as he was pulling the trigger his phone vibrated from his pocket. He was already really ticked off. Tsuna had just phoned a while ago which was something they were going to have to talk about. Tsunayoshi knew better then to phone him when he was on a mission. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at his caller ID this time to see that it was Luce. He sighed and opened the phone knowing that if he didn't answer this call that he would never hear the end of it from her, "What do you want?"

Luce was freaking out on the other end of the call. She sounded like she was in tears as she yelled at him, "Tsuna's dying you need to get your ass here now. If you don't get your ass here and heal him the poisons going to kill him."

Reborn's eyes widened as he grabbed his gun and started quickly making his way down to his car, "What happened?"

"He got stabbed protecting someone. The blade must have been poisoned with something really potent." Was all Luce said before she hung up on him. Reborn slammed his car door after chucking his sniper rifle into the backseat. His foot slammed on the gas as he sped down the back roads towards Luce's mansion. The gate was open when he got their so he drove straight up to the front door. He got out of his vehicle walking in quickly. He saw Luce as he walked down the hall, "Where is he?"

She pointed to the door, "He's asleep in that bedroom."

Reborn opened the door to see Tsuna on the bed and a black haired boy standing in the corner. After one glance though he didn't pay the black haired boy any more attention as he sat down beside Tsuna on the bed. He pulled up the sheets and started quickly removing the bandages as he placed his hand on the stitched up cut. His hand shined yellow as he forced the flame in to the younger's body. It took him 20 minutes before he was sure that all of the poison had been removed from Tsunayoshis system. He sat down beside Tsuna on the bed tired from the strain that releasing his sun flames from his hands caused on his body.

Hibari was quiet as he stood in the corner of the room. He was really confused about what he had just seen. He was watching the man with curly side burns close his eyes to get a little rest when the teen lying asleep on the bed awoke.

Reborn instantly was up looking at Tsuna the second that he heard movement coming from the bed. He had a strong grasp on Tsuna's hand now as he looked at him, "Are you okay Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna glanced down at him clearly exhausted. Tsuna nodded, "You didn't answer."

Reborn shook his head, "I'm sorry; I was on a job."

Tsuna nodded, "It's okay. How did I even get here?"

Reborn looked towards the corner of the room at the black haired teen. Luce walked in to the room and answered Tsuna's question. She pointed at Hibari, "He carried you here after you passed out."

Tsuna smiled at the male prefect, "Thank you Hibari-san."

Hibari made an annoyed noise, as he thanked Tsuna in his own way, "I just didn't want to owe you anything for...saving me."

Tsuna just smiled, "It was nothing but thanks for not just leaving me there to die."

Hibari glared at him, "Herbivore no one would just leave someone there to die."

Tsuna laughed, "You would be surprised what some people would do. I know a lot of kids from school that would have just left me there to die. To them it wouldn't have made a difference whether I live or died. My life really doesn't affect theirs."

Hibari was rather surprised by how little faith the boy had in others. Well he was even more surprised by how much he actually talked. He watched the boy and the man interact. They stayed close together and for some reason he felt upset at the sight. No the word for what he was currently feeling would be jealousy. He suddenly felt the needed to embrace the younger child but he refused his bodies request anyways. Quickly he said his goodbyes after getting Tsunas cell number saying that he would see him again soon. Luce followed Hibari out of the room.

* * *

The second that Hibari left Reborn went around the bed and then slid in beside Tsuna. Tsuna moved closer towards the others chest enjoying the increase in heat. He felt Reborns arms wrap around him as he pressed his head against the elders chest. He heard Reborn whisper to him, "I almost lost you today. Don't you ever make me feel this way again!"

Tsuna smiled into Reborn's chest, "I'm sorry, but I had to protect him."

Reborn smiled as he rubbed the boys back, "I know."

Reborn was surprised when he felt tears staining his shirt. He didn't expect Tsuna who was usually so calm to start crying. Reborn continued to rub gentle circles on his back, "I was really scared when you didn't answer your phone."

Reborn sighed saying the only thing that he really could, "Sorry."

Tsuna just hugged him, "It's fine. I just phoned Luce for help."

Reborn shook his head as his hold on Tsuna tightened, "It's not fine. You almost died because I didn't answer my stupid phone."

Tsuna didn't say anything as he kept his head pressed deep in to the elders' chest. He felt really tired now. Reborn noticed quickly and moved down cuddling the younger more. He had truthfully been really scared when he heard Luce tell him Tsuna was dying. He didn't know what to do with himself if Tsunayoshi died. Tsunayoshi was like the world to him now and he knew that if he ever lost Tsuna then he would be lost. He was the worlds' best hitman but even he wasn't immune to the loss of someone so extremely important. Tsunayoshi had easily become Reborn's reason for living. Something Reborn didn't think could ever happen. Reborn had been so emotionless around everyone before he found Tsuna. Yet something about the child had changed him and he would never allow the child to leave his side.

* * *

**Author's note: So I re read the first chapter and changed some of the parts so I hope everyone still liked it. **


	2. Ch 2 - Fall

**Author's Note: So I have finally decided on the direction I want this story to go and have decided on a storyline. I won't promise regular updates, but I'll post things when I can. I hope that everyone enjoys the long awaited second chapter. Seriously though it took me way…. too long to update this thing. Also even though certain parts may be similar to the manga I didn't do them exactly the same.**

* * *

Numbers of Life - Ch.2 - Fall

Tsuna's body still felt like complete shit; it had been a week since the night when he saved Hibari, and to say the least the poison definitely had a lasting effect of fatigue on his body. No amount of healing from Reborn's sun flames could give him back the energy he had before. It was tiring and annoying, but really what did he do daily that needed a lot of energy. He didn't talk to anyone except a select few people, and he never played sports at school in fear that he may end up hurting his classmates. At school like usual he stayed silent; the only thing actually different going on that may need an excess amount of energy was the talking with Hibari.

Ever since the day he had saved the male he wouldn't leave him alone. Tsuna did not mind the constant attention from just Hibari because he was a calm person who didn't try to get him to talk much, but the extra attention from the rest of the school because of his interactions with Hibari was quickly becoming annoying.

The most annoying thing out of everything now was that his teachers were asking him for answers in class since they no longer believed him to be a mute after 3 students had heard Tsuna talking to Hibari. Answering the questions wasn't a problem it was just the fact that Tsuna truly hated talking. He could talk perfectly fine and probably had a much larger vocabulary than most because of Reborn's Spartan training, but the only problem was Tsuna had always felt speaking to be a chore. Even when he was little unless he felt he really needed to talk he would choose rather to remain quiet.

Tsuna knew inside that a big part of his hate for talking was that his father would never shut his mouth. Everything that came out of the man's lips was vulgar and disgusting. It gave Tsuna an avoidance for speaking because he very much believed that it was unnecessary to open your mouth unless you wanted to make a fool of yourself. Luckily for everyone Reborn had started making Tsuna speak after the first incident with Luce or he might have been even more hateful of the simple action.

Tsuna yawned as he sat in his desk staring out the window; He paid little attention to what was going on outside as he just stared blankly. He heard his name called as he glanced towards the front of the classroom. The teacher was looking at him, "Tsunayoshi can you please read the next 3 paragraphs?"

Tsuna began reading; he read loud and clearly, but at the same time you could tell just by his voice that he hated every moment of it. Once he finished he just returned to staring out the window blankly. He definitely was tired, and already ready to go home to bed. He sighed wondering when the effects of the poison on his body would finally go away.

* * *

Tsuna stretched as he stood up and left the classroom; He was planning on heading home before he saw someone he was actually familiar with walk by. He smiled as he looked at the black haired male, "Yamamoto."

Yamamoto glanced towards the smaller male who smiled back up at him. Yamamoto gave a slight smile but anyone who actually knows the male would see through it instantly. The second he saw Yamamoto's face Tsuna knew something was upsetting the male at the moment. Yamamoto continued to smile falsely at Tsuna as he spoke, "Hi Tsunayoshi, How are things going?"

Tsuna frowned when he noticed Yamamoto's arm in a cast; he felt bad for the male since there was a big game soon and it was obvious that he would not be participating in it anytime soon. Tsuna avoided looking at the cast from that point on knowing it would probably upset the male more, "Good, except for the fact that everyone learned I can talk things are going great. I am a little tired though lately."

Yamamoto's smile became a little less fake as he looked at Tsuna who had taken on a joking tone while talking, "I hope you feel better soon, you really don't look the best right now. Maybe you should take a day off from school and get some sleep."

Tsuna nodded, "That's a good idea."

The two talked for a while and Tsuna thought that he had cheered the baseball freak up a little bit. So with that he said he would talk to Yamamoto tomorrow and turned to leave. He stopped when he saw Hibari at the end of the hallway watching him; it was so obvious that the prefect wanted to have a chat. Tsuna smile at Hibari, "Hibari-san what do you need?"

Hibari stared at him for a few seconds before he answered, "I want you to look something over for me; I believe it's suspicious."

Tsuna looked at Hibari confused, "Why would you need me to do that?"

Hibari just shrugged, "I wanted a second opinion."

Tsuna smiled, "Okay."

Hibari and Tsuna both headed in the direction of the discipline committee office, and right when they were about to go inside Tsuna saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Instantly he was moving in the direction he saw the person walk. It wasn't possible; he had just been talking to him and the number was so much larger so why now? Hibari walked beside Tsuna as the teen quickly moved through the hallway. They followed the person up the stairs towards his final destination which was the roof. Tsuna opened the door to see him standing by the fence at the edge of the roof. Instantly he began moving towards the male, but he stopped when the teenager noticed him, "Stay away."

Tsuna took a step back, "Yamamoto. Please don't do this."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, "Why not?"

Tsuna shook his head, "There's too much to live for don't give it up yet."

Yamamoto took a few steps closer to the fence so that he was basically leaning on it, "No there isn't I'm a failure."

Yamamoto began to back up in to the fence and Tsuna could see it as it was about to happen he quickly started sprinting across the roof as the metal fence began to break under the male's weight. He reached out and took Yamamoto's hand as they both began to fall. Tsuna grabbed the edge of the roof as he cried out in pain from the stress of barely being able to hold them both up, "Ahhhhh." Tsuna held on as tight as he could to Yamamoto's good arm as his fingers began to slip from the roof. He got a better grip on the roof, but even as trained as he was he already knew that it didn't matter at that moment in time. He was too exhausted to hold them up for long, and there was no way either one of them was going to be climbing up in their conditions. Tsuna closed his eyes as he tried to focus on just holding on to make the pain from holding them both up go away. He was sure that he would be letting go in a matter of seconds as he felt someone's hand on his pulling him up, "Hibari-san."

With Hibari's help the two that had almost just fallen to their deaths survived and made it safely up on to the roof. Tsuna could feel pain all over his body as he moved away from the edge of the roof with Yamamoto's hand still in his own. Yamamoto jumped when Tsuna looked at him because of the sheer anger radiating from Tsuna's body. Tsuna spoke in a voice that bordered on yelling, "How could you do something so stupid? How could you even think about doing something so fucking stupid? Gokudera goes back to Italy for a few months and you try to kill yourself. How do you think that would make him feel? I mean it's not like he's going to be gone forever, and don't you ever try telling me that you're a failure because you are nowhere near being a failure. Don't ever do something like that again, and don't ever make me feel like I'm about to lose you."

Yamamoto nodded; he honestly didn't know what had overcome him. He felt so sorry when he looked at the condition Tsuna was now in. If he looked bad before then now he look horrible; you could clearly see on his face that he was in a lot of pain. Yamamoto looked above Tsuna to see Hibari; he was surprised when he saw worry on the older males face. Hibari looked at Tsuna, "Do you need to call Reborn to come get you?"

Tsuna shook his head, "He went out he won't be home to help with the pain at least until 8 tonight."

Hibari made a face that clearly stated he was not pleased, "Fine then come to my office. We can wait there until he gets home."

Tsuna stood up fairly quickly and easily, but when he went to move he almost collapsed from how much his ribcage was hurting when he moved. Hibari was quick enough in moving beside him to support him to stop him from falling. Tsuna smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

The three had made it to the discipline committee office fairly quickly. Once Tsuna had berated Yamamoto again for doing something so stupid the baseball player left leaving Tsuna and Hibari alone. Hibari looked at Tsuna as he grabbed a file from his desk. He handed it to the brunette, "This was what I wanted you to look at."

Tsuna took the paper and read it over quickly; the second he was finished he glanced up at Hibari with a serious look on his face, "Forget about everything you read from these pieces of paper and burn it. You should not be getting involved with this; it's not something you should be butting your nose into."

Hibari was the least to say surprised by the reaction he had received. So Tsunayoshi knew something about what had been going on in town as of lately. Hibari glared at him from the seat across from Tsuna, "So you know something about why all this is happening then?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Yes, and I was told specifically to stay out of it. It's too dangerous to get in to if you do not belong. If you're not careful in dealing with these people then you'll die whether you are actually involved with them or not."

Hibari growled, "Herbivore, do not tell me what to do."

Tsuna laughed, "You don't scare me Hibari, and I'm not joking with you this is the only warning you'll get. Do not get involved in that family's business unless you want to die. Even if their current boss is a wonderful, kind hearted man who would never hurt anyone here; the people that are causing problems here are not. That bastard Iemitsu will kill and allow his group to destroy anyone who gets in the way while he's here searching for something. "

Hibari took the files from Tsuna and set them on his desk; the room was silent from then on. It lasted for at least an hour before the ringing of Tsuna's phone broke the silence. Tsuna picked it up and smiled, "Yeah…Your home early… That's good… Yeah I need a ride…Thanks."

Tsuna stood up careful and moved across the room; Hibari sighed and stood up to help after watch Tsuna pathetically move across the room. He helped Tsuna down and outside slowly so that they were careful not to cause more pain. When they got outside to the front gate Reborn was standing against it with his arms crossed waiting. When he saw Tsuna limping over with a lot of help from Hibari he made an irritated noise and then walked over to them. Instantly Tsuna was up in Reborn's arms as the adult looked at him, "What happened now?"

Tsuna sighed and said, "I fell off the roof, but I caught myself so everything's okay."

Reborn looked at Tsuna then at Hibari; he repeated his question, "What happened?"

Hibari explained everything in the shortest and to the point sentences he could possibly use. Reborn nodded and then turned to leave Tsuna still in arms. He set Tsuna in his car and glanced back at Hibari, "Tell the principle tomorrow that Tsuna won't be at school for a while. He needs some time to heal, and we have a few other things that need to be dealt with before he returns."

Hibari nodded as Reborn got in to the driver seat of his car and then he watched them drive off.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Reborn, "Why am I going to be missing school? I mean you could heal this tonight easily?"

Reborn sighed, "I just received information today while on the job about what Iemitsu and the CEDEF have been in town looking for."

Tsuna jumped slightly when he heard Reborn say the man's name, after watching for Tsuna's reaction Reborn continued what he had been saying, "I heard that he's in town looking for any evidence left about his son who went missing after the death of his wife because the boy is the next heir to the Vongola family. His wife died a couple years back during the mission that I found you on. His son's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi; is there something that you didn't tell me."

Tsuna scooted as close to the opposite side of the vehicle as he could; it's not like he had meant not to ever tell Reborn, but at some point he had just kind of forgotten to tell him. That's why he was signed up in the school under his real name; he really wasn't trying to hide it from anyone. If Tsuna was being honest he didn't care if anyone knew or not, "My last name is Sawada, and Iemitsu is the father I always refused to tell you about."

Reborn sighed, "You don't think that you should have told me that you were the next inheritor of the Vongola family?"

Tsuna looked at him, "I swear to god I knew nothing about that; although now I remember where I saw Nono before, I met him when I was a child once when he came to visit Japan."

Reborn nodded, "I think we should go see Nono; he must have kept you as his heir because I took you to see him when you were little which was proof enough to him that you were alive, and now you've come of the age to become Decimo."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, "I can't handle that; not with my eyes. I mean I will be able to see when everyone is going to die. I could never lead an entire family responsibly with this ability it's not possible. I'm not meant to be a leader; I don't even like talking, so how could I lead an entire mafia family?"

Reborn sighed again, "I don't know about that, but no matter how you feel you may not have a choice in the matter anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note: So how does everyone like the direction I'm taking this story in. Please tell me your thoughts. Also I'm going to start slowing the speed of the romance down quite a bit. Anyways drop me a review if you enjoyed and thanks for reading. **


End file.
